


Looking between the lines

by ElsaTxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe some time in this story, Death, Family, Love, Not all the time, Other, S12 and up, War, fight, life - Freeform, s12, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaTxx/pseuds/ElsaTxx
Summary: Something to do with the Winchester brothers, an angel and a girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.. The first chapter!

"Sweetie you have to get up." I let out a muffled groan. I was laying in bed with my head on the pillow. Today was the last day of summer holiday and it already sucked ass. I had work every day of the week, and no chance to buy any new school stuff. "Let's go sweetheart." "No mum, my bed is too warm, I don't wanna..." "But you have to!" "Mooooom..." "Dont mom me. Get up and be productive!" I sighed, my mom was only going to get worse if I didn't get up. So I sat up in a sign I was going to get out of bed. This resulted in my mum leaving my room. One more day before school starts, woo- fucking -hoo, I don't like school. All the kids at school are so much different, either happy peppy or depressed and not showing. School is just something that keeps me busy. I got up and put on my work clothes, which is just a simple black blouse and jeans. Coming downstairs there was toast and juice waiting for me. "Ah, there you are, finally!" I just hummed and sat down. My mom her behaviour was normal to me, and she was all I had so I was able to deal with it. My dad was in the army and died on duty when I was about two years old. My mom always told me these  stories about how he was in a special task forse. I used to love those stories, now they're all known to me and not that special. "When will you be done today?" "Around eight." Which was not really true, I was done by six today, but I needed a little me time. I can only thandle my mom for so long.  
"Alright, make sure you come straight home, alright?" "Yes mom." Every day she told me the same thing. I took a look at the clock, if I went to work early I could smoke a quick cigatette. My mom didn't know I was smoking, and I'd like to keep it like that. It was not that I was addicted, I just liked an occational smoke. "I gotta go now." I stood up after an okay of mom, took some toast and went off. The day went by quite normally. By the time I could go home I literally counted all of the magazines. There weren't really a lot of costomers, as usual. I went off to my favourite spot in the park and after two hours of relaxing I went home, walking my usual route  which had an unusual change. There were both cops and peramedics at the Montey's. This was odd because they were both in perfect physical condition. Morning runs, healthy food, the whole big bang. I didn't think much of it and walked on home. My mom on the other hand heard the news and gave me a speech on staying away from trouble, she also told me to walk another route to work and school so that I wouldnt be exposed to whatever bad thing she had in mind.  
That night I slept terribly, it felt like someone was watching me. And let me tell you, that's not comfortable!  
\-------------  
"Sweetheart! Wake up! You have school today!" I got out of bed, got dressed in jeans, a black shirt with my jean jacket and my combat boot heels. I took my Phone off the charger and walked downstaris. The lack of sleep weighing on my shoulders, this would be a long day.. My mother was much more cheerful, chill out mom, its only school. "Oh how excited I am for you!" she squeeld. I just hummed, grabbing an apple for breakfast and making some easy lunch.  
"After school I've got a surprise for you." I looked at my mom. "Really? What kind of surprise?" She smiled at me. "There is someone really special on his, or her, way here to see you." Great, she is in het mysterious mood.. I nodded. "Thats cool, Im looking forward to it! I will be done at noon today" I stated. She ushered me to the door. "Now go, quickly, before you will be late! You wouldn't want that on your first day!"  
I chuckled, being late was the least of my problems today. First I had to decide who I wanted to be this year. I wanted my grades to be mainly A's and B's. That ment not many extra activities. Maybe like 3? I sure as hell wanted to join the gymnastics team this year. I also wanted to join IT class. The third thing i will have to look out for, maybe chess or photography, I dont know yet. My walk to school was one without struggles, as most of the time. I had my earbuds in, playing some Ed Sheeran.  
"Hey you! Watch out!" I barely had time to locate the person, but I jumped aside. A guy with a motor rode by with a deadly speed. Well, i asumed it was a guy. I sighed and thanked the woman who warned me, as she was watering her plants.  
School went by fairly quick for a change. I had chosen my classes; Advanced English, French, Latin, History, Advanced Math, Art, Science and Sports. With my extra courses in: Gymnasitics, IT and Archery. That was a new one this year, and I really like the teacher so why not. Mr. Ramirez was probably my favourite teacher at school, he gave both Latin and History and also Archery this year. And on top of all that he was the principal, busy man you could say.  
On my way back I felt quite uneasy, like someone was watching me. I shook it off as I was almost home anyways. "Mom! Im home!" "Hello honey, walk on up to your room, your surprise is waiting there!" I didn't waste any second and quicky walked upstairs. Seeing who stood there made me gasp...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two guys!  
> Please let me know what you think.

... No way... "Uncle Sam!" I ran over and flew in to his arms, hugging him tightly. Sam wasn't really family, but he took care of me while mom was away for work a lot. He studied at Stanford when I was 3 years old and babysat me till I was 7 and he had to leave for a long while. He came back when I was about 10 and stayed for three whole days. And he came again for a week two years ago for my 17th birthday.   
"Hey there kiddo, how are you?" he asked softly. I didn't let go, so I didn't either. "Good... I missed you... You didn't call..." my voice was soft as well. He chuckled, "I'm sorry kiddo, I had a lot... on my mind." I let him go carefully and nodded understanding. I heard my mom walk up the stairs, and took a step back. My mom was fond of Sam, but she never liked me being so close to him.   
"I hope you are glad that he is here honey." I hugged my mom quick but tight. "I really do, thank you mom." I looked between Sam and my mom when i let her go. "Will you stay at our place? Will he stay here?" Sam laughed, "No kiddo, I will stay at a motel nearby with my brother." "Dean? Your brother Dean?" He nodded. I never met his brother, because Sam never wanted me to. He was bad influence Sam always said, and I never questioned his judgement, he knew his brother best after all. Yet over the years I do got curious, that bad of a man couldn't the brother of Sam Winchester be, right? "Can I meet him?" Before Sam had time to awnser my mom peeped in, "No, you cannot." Her tone was cold and hard, like she knew something I didnt about Sam's brother. Sam noticed the tention rising and quickly added, "Not right now no, you just got home from school and you probably have homework to do, you should finish that first. Would you like me to help you?" My mom agreed, "That is a very good idea Sam, dinner will be ready at 6, so make sure youll be finished by then, maybe we can watch a movie tonight?"  
I laughed softly, making a metal note to ask Sam about Dean later. Grease was on the telly tonight, and it was my moms favourite movie, as it was the movie she saw on her first date with dad. "Sure mom, homework first and a movie tonight, just us two." "Agreed." "But then I want to spent tomorrow night with Sam so we can catch up, is that alright?" My mom hesitated. "That will be here, ofcourse, not at the motel." Sam was a real live saver, he could get my mom to agree in basically everthing. Yet again she nodded in agreement.  "That is alright yes, but homework first." "Yes mom, homework first."  
I waited for my mom to walk back downstairs before sitting back on my bed, pulling Sam with me. "You have to tell me, where have you been the past two years? Why didn't you call." He fiddled with his hands. "Is something wrong Sam?" He shook his head, "A lot has happenened kiddo, you wouldnt believe me if I told you. Lets not talk about it and just have some fun, i recon you dont have homework yet?" I frowned, "No, but-" He cut me off. "Please, not now, I'd like to have some chill time before i have to go away again." His gaze was getting colder with the second, honestly it was scaring me. Everytime he came to visit he had the same look for at least a full day. I decided to leave it for now.   
"How long are you staying Sam?" He shrugged and kept quiet for a bit. "Depends on howlong your mom is okey with having me here. And you ofcourse!" He put on a smile and hit my shoulder softly. Something wasn't right. I pulled back and stook up grabbing my laptop, playing some series on Netflix, as some distraction. I needed to think.  
\-------------------  
School the next day was like any other, boring and long, I was looking forward to go home. I did Enjoy my first real history lesson though. We were assigned to do a project about a subject of choice, it was all good aslong as it was presentable in a week. I was quite exited, because I knew exactly what I wanted it to be about. French was very boring, it was onluy about what the plans would be for this year and a lot of paperwork, not my thing.  
When I got home, Sam was waiting for me. He was standing against a car, an old car... "Hey Sam!" "Hey kiddo, hop on in! I spoke with your mom, we're going out for a bit." "Awesome!" He chuckled and we both stepped in. "Can we turn on the radio?" Sam nodded, he was quite focussed when driving. I turned on the radio, it playing some old rock and I frowned. "You listen to this? I thought you were more of a country guy?" "I am, this is not my music, or my car for that matter. It is Deans." Hmm, Dean.  "Sam..." "No, kiddo, your mom was very clear yesterday.." "But Sam!-" His hands tightned around the wheel. "No buts, please, I do like to stay for a bit and not get in to a fit with your mom." I sighed softly and let my head fall. "Kay.." This meant I'd have to talk to mom first.. Great..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of 2 C's start something...

We arrived at this little diner, just outside of town. "Oh Sam, you know what to give a girl. This joint has the best pizza's." Sam laughed, "Pizza's? Really?" "Yeah, the burgers are utter crap and the salads are real plain, but the pizza's, oh those are good!" "Well, I will have to find out then. Euh, take your bag, you do have to do your homework." I rolled my eyes, but took my bag never the less. "What homeworks do you have to do?" Sam opened the door for me. "Euhm, ive a history project due for next week, and i have to read two chapters for latin. And I think I promised our math's teacher to make the first 20 questions.." "You think?" "He was being an ass, so I was being a smartass." Sam started laughing, "That is so you."  
"So would you read my latin to me? I know you can pronounce it and I love listening to your voice." Sam smiled, "That would be my pleasure, hand me your book." I did so and Sam started reading, while listening I ordered us some good pizza and some drinks. Both a coca cola, he aint drinking shit ass beers on my watch, although he loves them. Mom always says you should drink good drinks or not at all. And let me tell you, those shit beers are anything but good, its more like water with a bitter taste. Now how would I know that you might think? When Sam left the room to get some chips at my 17th birthday I drank the last of his beer, he was too out of it to remember it anyways.  
After Sam was done with reading me my Latin chapters, he made me recap what he said, I messsed up some words but I generally understood what he was talking about, so he rewarded me with more pizza. Which I gladly took. "This really is good stuff," Sam said "I wouldnt have thought." "I told ya!" I awnsered smugly. "Yes yes, now lets do Maths" I got right at it, and didnt even looked up when this man scooted in our booth.   
"What are you doing here." Sams voice was tight and harsh. "I came to check up on the youngest Winchester, the angel was worried something was wrong because he couldn't find you." I looked up and saw a rather old man, he rolled his eyes at Sam. "And for a good reason he couldn't find me. I am fine, you can leave now Crowley." Crowley, that was a new and odd name.. "Yes I can see that. Who is this beautiful lady?" That had me blush slightly, I didn't often get called beautiful. Although he was an old man it still touched me. "That doesn't consern you Crowley, now go or we will." I touched Sams arm, he was really tense, it kind of scared me a little. "Sam, we can go right now if it bothers you, I can finish this at home, it is no  bother to me.." I looked him in his eyes to let him know it was okey. He nodded and stood up, and Crowley remaind seated. I grabbed all my stuff and Sam quickly guided me outside. "Who-" "Not here, I'll explain later."  
Arriving home was weird, because mom wasn't there. "Mom?" "...." No awnser. "Mom!" I walked around through the house but I couldn't find her. "Sam, did mom tell you something about going out?" He shook his head and frowned, "Can I use your laptop?" "Ofcourse you can, what are you going to do?" "Track her phone" he said, like it was the most normal thing to do. I logged in for him and letting him do his thing, watching every move. "Hmm..." I frowned, it looked so easy. "Your mom is in the library, on the second floor." I took a breath, that was normal, she worked with troubled kids and refugees, who needed to learn our language. "That's right," I nodded "Well, that means one thing..." "What?"Sam looked at me questioning. "DANCE PARTY!" I ran to the tv and turned it on, streaming my favourite playlist and started dance which made Sam laugh loudly. "Come on!" I pulled him off of the chair and forced him to dance with me. Let me tell you Sam Winchester is a lot of things, but definitely NOT a good dancer which made me laugh even more. God I missed laughing like this.  
We fell back on the couch when the song finished, breathing heavily. The front door flew open and it had me startled. "Sam." "Cas? What are you doing?" Cas, another man I did not know. "I thought you were in trouble, this house is fully warded." Warded? Excuse me? "Everything is fine Cas, just get back to the motel I will be there tonight and explain." -Cas- tilted his head a little to the right. "You are angry with me. Why are you angry Sam?" Sam sighed, "I am not angry Cas, just a little... aggitated.." -Cas- nodded and walked towards the door, "So I can tell Dean that you are alright?" "Yeah Cas, I'm all good" Sam awnsered. Cas walked out of the door and closed it behind him.   
This Cas dude was old.. And he had this deep graveling voice, which was weirdly atractive in some sort. "Sam, will you please tell me what is going on? Who are Cas and Crowley? And why are they so worried about you?" Sam sighed, "Those guys are just friends, well, Cas is a friend, Crowley is more like a companion. "Sam, just tell me what is going on.. Please.." I put on my puppydog eyes to woo him over. "Look, kiddo, I dont think I can tell you. This is up to your mom to explain.." Right on que mom opened the front door, she looked questioned. "Why is Jimmy outside in our front yard?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this is so hard for me, you all have no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me?" Sam looked surprised. "Jimmy, Jimmy Novak, he was a friend of mine from church." "Euhm.." Sam didn't know what to say. "Mom I think you're confused, the man just walking outside isn't called Jimmy, his name is Cas." I stood up from the couch walking over to her. Jimmy disappeared right? That day before the church dinner." "Yes, you are right, but i could swear.." She looked so confused so I took her hands. "Maybe Cas just looked like him mom.. We both heard what Claire said.. He is gone.." Mom looked passed me over to Sam and they shared a look. "Kiddo, you still have to finish your maths homework, lets do that now hm.." I turned around to face Sam and nodded, "That's only fair yes." "Why don't you go make a start and I will be right there to help?" I nodded again and touched my moms arm on my way to the kitchen, where I plugged my earbuds in to listen to some music. I knew fairly well Sam wanted to talk to mom without having me there. I liked my own privacy so it was only fair to grant them theirs.  
\----------------------------  
Sam Winchester his point of  view.  
"Look.." I wanted to start but she had her words ready already. "I knew this would happen. I knew something would expose her to this part of our world. I thought you understood fairly well why I don't want her involved Samuel." I sighed, after all I have been through, of course I understand. "I will leave, if that makes you feel better.." "That seems like a rather good idea." Her tone was so cold, it kind of reminded me of a case a long while back, in Dearborn Michigan. "But.. We do have a case here, so I will have to stay in town for a few more days." "But not near my daughter." I knew there was no arguing with her right now. "Let me help her with her math and say goodbye? Then I will leave.." "Fine. This is all your fault Sam." She walked away from me up the stairs.   
She was right, after I left I should never have come back. When i came back the first time it was solely to protect them, with Dean in hell, I wanted to make sure that they were oké. The years after that I kept tabs on them, they are like family to me. I glanced over to my girl in the kitchen. She always felt like my baby sister. How was I going to do this? She would never accept me leaving. It is like she got more dependent, every month I got an e-mail with what was going on in this little town. I smiled, she was working so hard, in that little store, on school. She always wanted the best for herself, and for her mom.   
Dean:  
When will you be back at the motel? We need to talk.  
Sam:  
Tonight, can it wait?   
Dean:   
I have a lead.  
Sam:   
Take Cas with you?  
Dean:  
Fine, but when I call for back-up you better awnser.  
Sam:  
Alright.  
I tucked my phone back in my pocket. I will have to disappoint him, I am not leaving before my girl is in bed. No way. I started walking over to my girl. I know I keep referring her as "my girl" but that is just what she is. I've known her since she was three years old. I very clearly remember the first day, those baby blue eyes and the happy giggles. She was such a cheeky three year old, pouting to get a cookie. She always got one from me but that is besides the point. Still right now, if she starts laughing, you can't do anything but laugh with her. It is so addicting.   
I walked over and tapped her shoulder, "How far did you get kiddo?" "I'm nearly done, I just need some help with the last few." I nodded and "helped" her, I couldn't really call it helping as she is a damn smart girl herself. When she was done she looked at me. "What is it kiddo?" She stayed quiet for a few moments, so I let her think. "Mom asked you to leave didn't she?" ... "How did you..?" "You have that face, like you feel sorry for something.." She looked down at her hands, so I took them. "Kiddo, you have my number, we can always call. And I promise I will answer more, or call back when I cant." I tried to make her look at me. "I just don't understand why she wants you to leave, I really like having you around.." I chuckled, "I am glad to hear." I cupped her cheek, and made her look up to me. "One more year and you will be off to college right? Is your dream still UMKC?" She nodded slowly and I let go of her face. "We will make it work kiddo, don't you worry so much." I smiled, trying to show her that it was really going to be okay.   
She smiled softly. "Will you please go up with me and stay till I am asleep?" Oh god, her mom was  not  going to like that. "I can't promise that kiddo.." "But Sammy.." "Yes, yes, I will try, come on, up to bed." She put away all her books and cleaned the table. Dean would love her neatness, he himself is a big cleaner. Especially when it's about Baby or the bunker. Dean... She hasn't even met him yet... I will hear about this for the rest of my existence. "Sam? You're staring.." I shook my head. "Right, I'm coming." I stood up and walked after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what to do with this.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam Winchester his point of view:  
She took her pyjama from her room and walked to the bathroom to change. I took a seat on her bed and glanced down the room. Apart from the grownup books and a different colour of wallpaper it really hasn't changed much. When she walked back in to her room she was dressed in a white top, flanel pants and her hair high up in a bun. "Ready for bed kiddo?" She laughed and nodded. "Brushed your teeth? Washed your face?" She rolled her eyes, "Yes Sam." I winked at her, stood up and pulled back her blankets. She stepped in her bed, "Can we listen to your playlist?" I grabbed my phone from my pocket and opened my music library, she took her divider and her two pairs of earbuds. "Don't be a wuss and lay down Sam." She demanded. I took my shoes off and kicked them towards the door and laid down on the blankets beside her. She took my phone and scrolled through it, rolling her eyes. "Hey, quit the judging or I'm gone!" That was a lie though, I wouldn't leave over something as silly as music. She giggled and handed me a pair of earbuds, plugging in her own, and pressed music to play.   
After about 8 songs she finally fell asleep, not that I wanted to leave but she looked really tired before. I carefully took lowered the volume till a stop and took the buds out of her ears. I got off the bed, which earned me a frown on her face and some fiddling with the sheets. I stood perfectly still, hoping she wouldn't wake. Damn it was cold in her room, she always whined about it but I thought she was exaggerating. It really is cold here though. Luckily she didn't wake up, so that was good. I walked over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, when I finally found one. She has everything stocked away so neatly, I wished I was anything like that. I started writing a note for her, for when she would wake up tomorrow morning.   
 Dear Kiddo,  
I'm sorry my stay ended so abruptly. If you have some time AFTER school, please visit me ( and my brother ) at the Mayflower Motel.   
I am perfectly aware of the fact that your mom will not like that, but let's not think about that for a second yeah?    
I hope you had a good night sleep.  
I'll see you later.  
Sam  
I took one last glance at my girl before walking out of the room, quietly closing the door of her room. I checked my phone while walking downstairs, I had no new messages and that's good. "Sam." I turned around. "Yes Marilot?" She had a frown on her face. "This is best for her, I don't want her interfering with your.. Lifestyle.. So I would like for you to stay away from her." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, although I knew she was right. "I will go Marilot, but you can't expect me to ignore her. She is part of my family as well, I saw her grow up." She sighed, "Just go Samuel, I will not get into this with you right now." I didn't say anything and just walked off, I really did not want to get into a fight.   
I walked back to the motel, I saw the Impala standing there. Dean and Cass were back. I grabbed my key and opened the door. "Hey guy-.. Jezus what happened?!" Dean was laying on the bed with a bloody shirt and several cuts and bruises on his face, Cass on the other hand was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. "Sam." "Castiel, what happened." He kept quiet, but Dean opened his eyes and sat up. Thank god he is not dead. "We handled it Sammy." "That was not my question." I looked him right in the eyes as he sat up. "It was just a shifter case, it is handled, noting with the media this time." I sighed, "Dean you should have called." "Would you have answered?" "Probably not but it is about the principle." Dean clutched his side and walked over to the table, sitting in the chair. "Don't be a wuss Sam, it is handled, we can go back to the bunker."  
"No, we can't go back yet.." "Is it because of that girl?" I gave him a hard glare,  "That girl  her name is Elyssa, and she is my  girl, so you better watch your words." Dean chuckled, "Sam, in a few years you will be only a memory to her. We should go back to the bunker, she will survive." "But am I certain that she will? She is connected to me, she knows my full name, she knows almost everything about me, except the hunting. She is always in danger, and I don't want her to end like Jess." Dean sighed but Castiel spoke before he could. "How about I watch over her for a while?" "Cass, you don't have your wings.." Dean interjected. "I know, but I learned a lot watching you two." I shook my head, "You two go back to the bunker and I will stick around for a while longer. Make sure she will be okay, before taking off again."  
Dean surely was not okay with it, but I did not care right now. I always did it just like this, waiting a little before leaving. Just to make sure she would be alright. Now Crowley saw her I wanted to take extra precautions. Being on the King Of Hell his knowing list was often not something really positive. "Alright, but I want you on the footstep of the bunker within three days, I don't give a rats ass what is going on here." I smiled smugly, "No problem, now lets fix you both up so you can be on your way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any improvements, or if you have any ideas, please do tell me!  
> kisses .x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets hope y'all like it!

Waking up alone got me a little disappointed. It is not that I expected Sam to be there, but still I kind of did. But of course mom told him to leave last night, and the gentleman he is he probably left the minute I was asleep. I sat up and stretched, time for school. The house was awfully quiet, normally mom would've already woken me up. When I got dressed I saw the note Sam left for me, and it made me smile. I was definitely going to visit him after school. Walking downstairs I smelled something burning and frowned.  
"Mom!" My mom was laying on the floor with a small wound on her head and the bacon was burning. I quickly got  the pan of the stove before trying to wake mom up. "Mom... mom wake up please.." When she didn't wake I did the only logical thing, call Sam. "Hi kiddo, good morning!" "Sam! Please come over, something happened to mom!" ... "I'll be there as quick as possible." He hang up and I grabbed a towel, held it under the water and squeezed it so I could dep moms head wound carefully.   
When I heard the doorbell I ran over and let Sam in. "I don't know what happened!" "It is going to be alright kiddo, you go sit down and would you call the paramedics for me?" He was so calm, how was he doing that? I was freaking out! I just nodded and took my phone again. Sam laid my mom on her side, being very careful. And softly felt her neck, head, arms and legs to make sure she didn't break anything.  
When the paramedics arrived I was allowed to go with them, and as Sam was the only adult around he got along to make sure I was alright. I was glued to his side, and he to mine. "Sam.. What if.." "No what if's kiddo. I will call a friend of mine, he will sniff out what is wrong and we will fix it." I just nodded, if I was going to talk right now there would probably only come out blurry words.  
Sam wrapped an arm around me whilst taking his phone, "Hey Cass, Yes it's Sam.... Could you drive back here and come to the hospital?" It was silent for a while. "No, don't tell Dean. Just come over here okay?" Sam sighed, "Yes Cass, thank you." He hang up and hugged me tightly, "Help is on his way kiddo.."   
Time passed very slowly. It took 5 hours for Castiel to come back to the hospital, I guess they were not that far yet. "Hey Cass, thank you for coming. It is Marilot, we don't know what is wrong with her." Castiel frowned, "Where is she now?" I pointed to the door, but kept Sam close to me not wanting to go in yet. Yes, I was scared as hell. What if something was seriously wrong? I could not bare losing my mom, because yes she was a pain in the bum sometimes but she was still my mother.  
Castiel went in with the frown laced on his face. "Sam.. Why did you call him? What could he find out what doctors cant?.." I didn't want to be rude, but it was a legitimate question. He chuckled, was this a joke to him? "Love, Castiel is not 100% normal.. I can't explain it better as that, your mom would get real mad if I would. But trust me, he knows what he is doing. I trust his judgement." I looked up to his face to see if he was being honest, which he was. "Thank you Sam, I know mom technically doesn't like you that much, but that never stopped you.." "Of course not kiddo," he pressed a kiss to my forehead, "We are family, right?" I smiled, "Definitely."  
Cas came walking out of my moms room, his face was relaxed till he saw me and Sam. "What is wrong Cass? Is Marilot okay?"  "She is all fine yes, but you are not." Castiel his tone was harsh. "Excuse me Cass?" "Sam, you just said she is family. Dean hasn't even met her yet, how can you call her family?" His tone was harsh but he did have a point, so I chirped in before Sam could. "You are right there Castiel, I am in no way family to Sam like Dean is and like you are. But I would love to introduce myself properly to you if that would make you feel better?" Castiel only nodded so I took it in my own hands. "Well my name is Elyssa, Sam often calls me kiddo, and the friends I have usually all me El or Els. My dad died when I was two and I have lived alone with my mom since that time. My hobbies are reading and writing. I also like to take long walks to clear my mind now and then. When I was 5 I had an obsession with bees and wasps and the difference between them. I used to play volleyball but quit after my mom told me that it was bad for my grades and back. I believe in unicorns and aliens, and all that stuff because in my fair opinion it would be weird if we were the only specimen in the universe." I thought a second if I left something out. "Oh yes, and I am 19 years old."  
Castiel stared at me for a few seconds, "She is not really normal is she Sam?" I arched my eyebrows but kept my mouth closed. "Like I said Cass, family" Sam answered. He nodded, "Marilot will awaken in about an hour or so, she had her soul messed with. Deities tend to not like that, so be careful when she wakes up." "Wait Cass, Deity?", Sam asked with his voice full of surprise. What the fuck? My mom is in no way a Deity. "Yes, the Egyptian Deity Mutt." I could not believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing chapter 8, so there's loads more to come!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am reading another story on AO3 and it's so good, I can't wait till it updates again.

"I have to go back to Reno Sam, Dean will be asking where I went." Sam nodded. "Wow, wow, wow, nobody is leaving! Castiel, you drop a crazy thing like this and then think you can leave?" I pushed myself away from Sam and took a step forward so I was in front of Castiel. He was quite a bit taller than I was, but I was in no way intimidated. I arched my eyebrow and looked him straight in his blue eyes. "You are a tough little thing. But yes, I am going to leave. Your mother is a Deity and that is that. I thought you believed in the Supernatural?" I snorted, which was in no way charming, "Yes I believe, but don't you think my mother would have told me? Who even are you to tell me this." I clenched my fists, a sudden feeling of anger washing over me. I felt one of Sam's hands rest itself on my back, stepping close so he could whisper in my ear, "Kiddo, deep breaths, why don't I straighten this out with Cass and you go to your mom for when she wakes up?" I nodded quickly and pushed Castiel aside to walk in to my mom’s hospital room. Sam staying behind with a slightly confused Castiel.  
~  
"Mom... Thank God..." My mom her eyes fluttered open. I looked at the clock, exactly one hour. Castiel was a creepy accurate guy... Luckily he and Sam stayed on the hall and my anger died down in the hour. I quickly stumbled back when moms eyes became a burning orange and she sat up, breaking free from al the hospital equipment. "SAM!" Not a second later mom was out of the bed, chocking me against the wall. Sam burst in and pulled mom off me with incredible strength. I gasped for air, bending over when I started coughing as well. My mom let out an animalistic scream before she slowly became herself again. "... Sam, you can let me go...", she told him a bit hesitantly. He gave her a firm look and let her go, walking over to me short after. Kneeling down next to me he started rubbing my back. "I-I'm... I'm fine..." My gaze was focused on my mom, in shock. Was it true what Castiel said? My mom was something... not human? How was this possible...  
A million questions were racing through my head. When I finally could disconnect my gaze, I looked down at Sam. Tears building up in my eyes, not allowing them to fall down just yet. "What is going on Sammy..." The words came out in a hoarse whisper. Sam didn't answer, instead he stood up and pulled me in a tight, warm and comforting hug. I now let the tears flow, the feeling of his warmth and comfort was something I couldn't withstand, and feeling his shirt get wet from the tears. I grabbed onto him tightly. It was a miracle my mom didn't budge in. Maybe it was because something absolutely weird just happened, who knows. When I started to calm down I still didn't let go of Sam, scared that if I did my mom would have her hands on me again. "It's alright kiddo, she wont hurt you.. Again..." I heard the uncertain tone in his voice. "Just get me out of here, please Sam..." I whispered.   
He hesitated, looking at my mom, but eventually nodded in agreement leading me passed my mom and out the room. "Cass, would you please bring Elyssa home?", he asked the trenchcoat wearing man. "NO!", my voice returning in its normal state, I could not go home I would be all alone in a house of lies. "Take me anywhere but home..." I felt Castiel lay his hands on my shoulder, so I looked from Sam over to him. "How about I bring you where I am staying?" I nodded, I looked into his eyes and he got uncomfortable stepping back from me. He was squirmy, good. "I will take you to a motel, is that okay?" Castiel asked, and I nodded but turned to Sam. I guess he saw my insecurities shine through my eyes because he pulled me in a tight hug and whispered, "I trust him with my live.." I pulled back and followed Castiel  
~  
Sitting in the motel with Castiel was more fun than I expected, his knowledge about making a good cup of tea was as good as my knowledge about how to let a rocket fly. "Let me.." I took the cup out of his hands gently pushing him aside with my hip, making the tea ready. "I don't have much knowledge about the personal liking of your tea. Dean and Sam both prefer coffee, black." I giggled, "Oh yes I know, Sam and his coffee.." "How long have you known Sam for?" Castiel tilted his head to the right a little while asking the question. It was kind of cute. "When I was three years old, mom asked him to babysit me. He was studying at Stanford at the time." Castiel kept quiet and was staring at me. I didn't look away and just sipped my tea, forgetting is was still hot so I burned my lips and tongue. "AU", I hissed in pain and set the cup back on the counter. "Is it hot?" "No, Castiel, it is freezing." He frowned, "Why are you using sarcasm? Is it to mask your pain? To cover up that the hot beverage hurt you? Are you like Dean in that matter?" I sighed, "Yes, I am masking the pain. I wouldn't know if that is what Dean does as well as I haven't met him yet." Castiel walked up to me and pressed his middle and index finger at my forehead and somehow all the pain I felt in my mouth was a goner. Before I could ask what he did to me someone knocked at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't wait till summer comes in, I fucking hate rain it fucks up my hair. (And coat).


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel his point of view.

The gentle knock on the door turned in a loud banging in just a matter of seconds. "Castiel, open his door!" I saw the girl stiffen up, I think she was scared. I opened the door, after instructing her to stay in the kitchen, to look who it was that knew my name and was here to talk to me. "Inias? What are you doing here?" Without asking he walked into the motel room, "Please close the door Castiel. I need to talk to you and I need your help." Judging to the tone, this was not going to be good. I closed the door, "Where do you need help with Inias?" "Purah and Asariel are in trouble." I rose my eyebrows, Purah and Asariel were once the guardians of the gate to heaven, if, and thats a big if, the gates ever open again and we get our wings back we need the most fierce guardians to gard the gate. And the two most fitted for the task are Purah and Asariel.  
"What is wrong with them? Inias, and where do you need me for?" Right before Inias wanted to explain, Elyssa stepped out of the kitchen carefully. "Castiel, who is it?" "Elyssa, can you please to back to the kitchen area? I need to talk in private with my friend here." My voice was not really a questioning one. Her eyebrow rose up, like I have seen Sam and Dean do a lot, so I knew what came next. "Don't tell me what to do." She walked away never the less, but this wasn't working in my favour and I knew it. "Inias, please tell me."   
Sam Wincherster his point of view.  
"Why didn't you tell her, you totally freaked her out. Wait no, I understand why you didn't tell her. Why didn't you tell me." "Maybe, Samuel, because you hunt things like me? I am not stupid." I let out a sigh, "Please explain to me what you are, I need to know so I can protect you two." I sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. Marilot let out a deep sigh before starting her story. "My real name is Mut. I am an Egyptian deity. A goddess of the sky. I was a fierce protector of Egypt and I often brought defeat and death to our enemies. I once had a son, Khonsa, I adopted him because as a goddess I couldn't get childeren on my own, that was my curse.   
About 140 years ago I met an Archangel, I was abandoning my station in the Egyptian heaven to see what the human world could offer me. The Archangel made me an offer, to give him all my powers, to be human, and he would protect me and my future family against evil. I took the offer with both hands, humans were so interesting, but in return I could only live on for 200 years it was a fair offer in my eyes." She paused her story, but i could see the glinstering in her eyes, she was happy being a human. "It all went great! I got Elyssa, I got a job at the library and live was a real treasure. Untill I regained my powers about 7 years ago, and I don' t know why. I tried to reach out to the Archangel but he has yet to reply." A frown took place on her face. "It was not hard to keep my powers to myself, or to return to upstairs. But I have yet to understand why the Angel gave me back my powers."   
Archangels.. "What was the name of the Archangel?" "Hmm.. Why? Do you know any?" "More like all of them." "Gabriel was his name, a handsome one he is." I swallowed thickly, Gabriel died about 7 years ago.. "What is it Samuel? Out with it." "Gabriel is dead.." Her eyes widened, "What.. No.. That is impossible! How do you know that." Her eyes started to grow darker again. "Dean and I were in a sticky situation with a lot of deities and Lucifer. Gabriel saved us, by sacreficing himself." In the beginning Gabriel formed my own personal hell, but he was not a bad guy really, he just wanted his family to get along with each other. "What? He sacreficed himself. For you and your brother. Again." Huh? Again? "What do you mean, again?" 

Elyssa her point of view.

I heard Castiel and his friend mumbling faintly, I was getting bored. Would Sam be mad if I left and went for a walk? Probably, but I want too. I opened the small window and climbed out. I walked away from the motel, plugging my earphones in and turned up my new Ed Sheeran album. Looking around, I knew exactly where we were. The pizza place is about 5 minutes away, I had money on me so why not. I started walking focussed on the road and on my own thoughts. My mind going over everything that happened at the hospital yet again. I just can't believe it. I was never sceptical, I always believed in the supernatural but this... Mom never showed, how could I not notice?  
When I finished the pizza I ordered and was walking back I looked on my phone again.

12 Missed calls from: Sammy  
3 Missed calls from: unknown

Oops...  
I quickly called Sam back. "Elyssa?! Where the hell are you!" He sounded so pissed. "On my way back.. Castiel had a friend over, I was feeling left out, and I was hungry." He kept quiet for a moment, "We will talk when you're back, okay?" I just hummed before hanging up. My music continued on its own. I was really loving the feel of the new Sheeran album, it was a lot softer and more real every time. 

Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you

I was humming along when I walked into the parking lot of the motel. Knocking on the door of the room Castiel rented, the door opened on its own. That couldn't be right..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating again, from Ireland, what a joy.


	9. Chapter 9

I peeked into the room, "Sam? Castiel?" ... No answer. I opened the door completely and walked in, looking around. I felt a soft breeze and the door closed behind me with a loud bang. Two arms wrapped them self around me and I let out a soft scream. I looked down at the arms, I knew that flannel. "Sam! Don't scare me like that!" The arms let me go and I spun around, hitting indeed Sam on his chest. "It's not fun is it?" Sam looked at me with his eyebrow arched. "... No... I'm sorry Sam.." For some reason Sam always had the ability to discipline me. "Good, now, your mom can go back home tonight. Do you want to go home and hear her story or would you like to stay here with Castiel and me?"  
That one made me think. Going back home and talking with mom about what is going on was something I really wanted to do. But honestly I didn't know if i could, and it was getting quite late as well. "I'll stay here with you and Castiel.. But will you call school and tell them I won't be attending tomorrow?" Sam nodded and chuckled, "You got it."  
I took a good look around, "This place is dirty.." I didn't get a reaction out of Sam as he walked out to call school, I presumed. I looked at the door when it re-opened, Castiel walked in. "Castiel I have no idea what your last name is, I am not happy with you." "We have that in common then." I stared at him for a while before I started laughing. I took a quick glance at Sam who stood in the doorway smiling. I hit Castiel his arm and sat down in a chair. "That... That was not necessary..." Castiel stammered. Was he for real? "Cas, remember, playful banter." Sam jumped in. "Right, like Dean." Sam nodded, "like Dean." "Can we order Chinese food? I know that I just had pizza but that jump scare made me hungry." I sighed and looked at Sam and Castiel with puppy eyes. Now Sam was the one sighing, "fine.."  
~  
The night in the motel was quite unpleasant. The bed was itchy and the neighbours next door were having sex all night. Looking over to Sam and Castiel I saw that they despised last night as much as I did. Sam was drinking coffee with big bags under his eyes and Castiel was reading a book with the most uninterested look on his face. I curled up into a ball some more to keep some of the warmth of the blanket, I felt uneasy cold nevertheless. By me moving both the men noticed that I was now awake. "Good morning kiddo, coffee?" I just hummed, sat up losing all the warmth of the blanket and wrapped my arms around myself. "You are cold." It was a statement coming from Castiel who looked at me with his head tilted to the side. He stood up and grabbed a hoody from the chair, Sams, and wrapped it around my shoulders. He sat back down in the chair after giving me a contend nod. Sam poured me some coffee and I took it gladly, warming my hands on it. "What time is it?" I looked around but saw no clock. "5AM, way too early in my opinion." Sams voice was deep because of the lack of sleep.  
Before anyone else could say something there was a knock on the door. Castiel walked over and opened it slowly, "Inias." He let the man in, it was the same one who was here yesterday. I cuddled further into the hoody and took a sip. "I found them Castiel, we need to go now." "Go, but be back before Crowley says hi again okay?" Sam told him, he obviously knew what was going on. "Take care of Elyssa, she is getting a cold, Dean says chicken soup helps, he is on his way here." Castiel said before walking out with Inias following quickly. "Damnit Cass.." Sam mumbled.  
Dean is on his way? Let’s hope he is as nice as Sam. “When do you want to go home kiddo? Lunch time?” I shook my head, “Dinner… I want to go think of some questions to ask and build up the courage to actually ask them.” Of course Sam understood, and so he went out to buy me some chicken soup. I was reading one of the books left on the table by Castiel. I really don’t understand his bored look, this book was amazing! It was about the making of the Tower of Babel. I was just reading about the discussion about how tall the tower actually was, when there was a knock on the door. I zipped up the hoody and opened the door. In front of me was a man that looked familiar. “The name is Crowley, I’m here for moose.” What? “Euhm, I am sorry sir there is no ‘moose’ here I’m afraid.” He chuckled, “I’m looking for the younger Winchester.” Oh.. “He is not here right now, he will be soon though. You can wait outside if you want.” I’m not letting a man in, who I don’t know, in a shady motel room like this.  
“Good choice, sweetheart”, he said and walked away. Weird guy. After closing the door I went back to reading. Finishing the book after about an hour and a half Sam still hasn’t returned. It kind of scared me, my phone died so there was no way to reach out to him honestly.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well do a few....


	10. Chapter 10

I took a peek outside to look if the man, Crowry or something, was still there. Which he was. Looking at his coat like that, I remember how I knew him. From the diner! He turned around like he heard me and smiled. I didn't know what to do, so I smiled back. I just kept looking outside, I finished my book and Sam wasn't back yet so I wouldn't know why not. Crowry walked back up to my door and knocked. I walked over and opened it, "Yes?" "Can I have a cuppa tea while I wait? Moose is taking quite the long time." "If you wait outside, yes you may." "Raised well, I like that." "I know how to use your language as good as my own," I smiled and closed the door. He sure was friendly. Making tea I heard a loud motor and some squeaky doors, taking a look outside Crowry was gone but a new man had just arrived.  
Walking over, determination in his step. He has a rough posture but with a gentle touch. He looks like he could break concrete but his face tells a different story. He walked straight up to the door of our motel room and knocked. "Sammy! Cass! Open up!" ..... This must be Dean! I forgot about the tea and rushed to the door to open it quickly. "... And who might you be." His tone was not at all friendly. His eyes were guarded and cautious. "My name is Elyssa, I'm a friend of Sam’s.." "Aha, where is he? I need to speak with him." Demanding, kind of cool, so different than mom and Sam. "He went out for grocery’s about two hours ago and still isn’t back yet. I'm kind of worried but my phone died so I can't call and I don’t know what to do. And there was this guy also waiting for Sam but now he is gone as well. I'm rambling.."  
He laughed, actually laughed. "You're funny. Now really, where is Sam." I chose to not say anything but just look at him, he would get me soon enough. "Come on now girl, where is my brother." I still didn't make a sound. "Damn you Sammy." He pushed in and grabbed Sam's laptop. "Hey! You can't touch that! That isn't yours mister." I did not sound convincing at all. I honestly sounded pretty weak, thanks flue. "You're not well, you should be sleeping." Hmhm.. "And who are you to tell me, I don't know you. You barged in here without giving me a name and you expect me to obey your orders and just trusting you?" I pulled an eyebrow at him, which seemed to work because he flushed up. Just slightly but he did and that's what counts.  
He stood up, sticking his hand out for me to take, which I did. “Dean Winchester, I’m an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets and long walks on the beach.” He grinned quite handsomely. “Pleasure. Elyssa Bomani, I’m a Sagittarius, I like pizza and a good book.” I mirrored his grin and he seemed impressed. We were still holding hands and it seemed like he noticed because he looked down and let go. “Can I now track his phone with the laptop?” I nodded, “Would you like a drink?” He hummed as he walked to the table, sat down, and opened the laptop. “Coffee, black.” I cleared my throat which made him look over, and I pulled an eyebrow again. “Coffee, black, please?” I nodded contently and walked to the kitchen to hide a smile. 

Dean Winchester his point of view.

This girl was not at all how I expected her to be. Sam always portrayed her as a fragile little doll, but she was quite feisty. I liked it. Tracing Sams phone was luckily quite easy, I pulled up a map of the area. Elyssa walked up with two mugs, and set one down next to the laptop. I saw her hands shaking, and the way she leaned against the table. She was coming down with quite something if you ask me. ”Thank you, Elyssa.” She just nodded and looked at the laptop, “He is at my house…” She frowned. “Why don’t we go there to see if he is alright?” She tensed up but nodded and drank her, what I presumed was, tea. She didn’t look well at all, “Or how about I go and you go sleep a bit, and you can use my charger to charge your phone?” She seemed to relax to that. “I would prefer that..”   
Swallowing her last sip of tea she started a coughing fit, great. I stood up and swept her off her feet laying her on the bed. “I will grab my charger, you go sleep yes?” “My phone is on the table..” she said before nuzzling into the hoody, I recognized as Sam’s, and closed her eyes. I looked at her for a second, she looked worn out. I shook my head and walked back to baby to get the charger for her phone. After going back and plugging her phone in I drove baby to the house where Sam should be. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. We should be hunting Lucifer. We should be making sure.. I sighed again walking towards the house, ringing the bell.  
A woman opened the door. “Hello miss, I am looking for my brother Sam.” Her eyes widened a little, “Come in, I need help with him.” What. Walking in I witnessed a passed out Sam. The alarm bells in my head started ringing immediately. “Out of nowhere he fainted, or fell asleep. I can’t tell.” “What were you doing then?” Sam doesn’t faint, unless the hasn’t slept for days. Even then you have to force him to even close his eyes. “We were talking about Elyssa. What to do now she knows what I am.” I hummed, Cass texted me about that yes. “I will get him back to the motel.” She nodded and let me haul his ass back in the car, to the motel.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's enough for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Elyssa her point of view.

When I woke up Castiel was staring at me. “Hello Elyssa, how are you feeling?” “Hello Castiel, I am okay thank you, how did it go with your friends?” He frowned, “They are okay. Thank you for asking.” I nodded and sighed. “What?” “My head hurts.“ I rolled on my back. Someone was laying beside me. “Sam?” “He has yet to wake up.” Castiel said. I nodded, getting out of bed to get something to eat, but I nearly fell to the floor as a result to the fact that I haven’t eaten all day. “Woa there!” Castiel was quick enough to wrap his arms around me so I didn’t have to hug the utterly dirty floor. I leaned back into him, “I’m sorry..” He seated me back on the bed, but was smart enough not to let me go. “Dean!” Castiel his voice rumbled in his chest. “Yes, Cass?” Dean popped up from the kitchen area. “I think she is in need of a PB and J.” I giggles, he said that with such a serious tone. “I see, I will make her something to eat.” He walked back and I honestly couldn’t wait for food. I was quite surprised that Castiel didn’t let go.

I nuzzled in to his chest like I used to do to Sam when I was little. He cleared his throat but for some reason his grip only tightened. When Dean came in to the room his eyebrows shot up and he looked shocked. Pancakes? Did I smell that right? I sat up in Castiel his lap, “Are those pancakes?” Dean nodded. “I love those!” He sat the plate in my lap and I started eating, they tasted like heaven. “So Cass, about Purah and Asariel.” Castiel his grip stiffened. “They are save, nothing to worry about now.” I looked up from my plate, “Who are they?” “Friends of Cass, they guard the gates of heaven.” Excuse me. “What?” “Sammy didn’t get you up to speed in what we do?” Dean pat his hands off on huis jeans. “I know that what you guys do can’t all be legal… And Sam doesn’t want to tell me what you do, do, which basically confirms that.” Dean grinned and I giggled, we spoke at the same time. “Do, do…” “Well, to be simple, we hunt things that go bumping the night.” “Like ghosts and stuff?” He nodded, “and stuff.” I looked over to Sam, got out of Castiels arms and slapped Sam in the face. 

“Wow, hey!” Before Dean could pull me back Sam opened his eyes, which made Dean rethink his actions.  
“Sammy, why did you hide hunting monsters from me?” He blinked and frowned. Dean walked to the kitchen area and got Sam something to drink, he looked plenty worried. “Thanks Dean…” Sam’s voice was all cracked and low due the sleep. “What happened to you Sam.” I moved back in Castiel his arms, and ate my pancakes, knowing I wouldn’t get my answers any time soon. Sam’s frown got deeper at my action, but I couldn’t care less. I needed holding, and Castiel did not seem to mind. “Sam. What happened.” His gaze turned back to Dean. “I… I just passed out.” “Don’t you tell me that. You don’t just pass out Sam.” Sam sighed, “I think my body was just tired, after all that pantsuit did to me.” Dean frowned, something told me he wasn’t happy about the answer. “Alright then.” He said. “Hey Castiel, those gates of heaven-“ I couldn’t finish my sentence. “Who told you about that.” Sam carefully sat up in bed. “Dean did, but don’t get irritated. Now that I know about mom I think I’m allowed to get curious. So please don’t.” Sam stayed quiet but did lay down again with a sigh.  
~~  
I decided that for the rest of the day we shouldn’t talk about the not natural. So we spent the day playing games and watching tv. “I should go home..” I said standing up from the horrible couch, cracking my back. ”Who do you want to go with you kiddo?” “Well Sam you are still too tired, no offense. Castiel his face tells me he’d rather not, so it looks like I’ll talke the good Ol’ Winchester lad!” I laughed at my own phrase. I’m a real dork. And the fact that I called myself that shows how sad that is. “Fine by me.” “Good.” I still was a bit wobbly. I hate flues. Sam mumbled something to Dean. I didn’t go back to listen. Instead I walked to the car and waited. Dean walked out of the room over to me and the car, there was something calming about the way he looked. He unlocked his car and we both got in. “Love the wheels..” I recalled Sam telling me, the only girl Dean will ever marry will be his car. And I was right because his face split into an amazing looking grin. “She’s the best.”  
He revved the engine when he drove off, I could just feel Sam roll his eyes. I giggled softly to myself. 

“What’s up?” Dean took a quick glance at me before focusing back on the road. “Sam, I imagine him rolling his eyes at the engine revv.” Now Dean chuckled as well. “He probably did yes.” It was quiet for a bit. “You seem to know my brother pretty well.” “Well yes, his feelings, but the rest is a big question mark.” Dean rubbed a spot on his arm. Why? I don’t know. “I knew about you, you know, Sam often spoke of you when he came back from a visit. He looked better when he came back…” I kept quiet for another bit. “Sam is a special man, he is a real helper, but he also it very sensitive.. He sometimes blocks all he feels and thinks. He thinks I don’t notice but I do… I might be only 19 but I am not dumb..“ Deans eyes widened in surprise but kept quiet as we drove into my driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know probably not many people are reading this. But I really love writing this story. It gives me the opportunity to step away from my own pathetic life and step into one that makes me feel strong. I never thought writing would make me feel strong yet here I am, typing away about people who don't exist. Its quite extraordinary for me.  
>  For everyone who IS reading this, thank you and I hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

“What do you mean mom.” “I…” “You lied to me all these years!” “I didn’t lie, I didn’t tell you the whole truth. And now you better change your tone because I am still your mother.” I huffed. Why is it that everybody keeps things from me? I turned to Dean, “Hey, will you, Castiel and Sam please stay for a few more days?” I looked at him with my most innocent look. “Only if you go back to school tomorrow.” I nodded, “Of course, that speaks for itself.” So that is what I did, the next couple weeks were filled with school, work, talking with Sam and Dean, chatting with Castiel, bumping into Crowley occasionally and just having a good time. Everything to do with my mom went also without bothers. Like she and I were better, more open and more fun. We actually talked and she allowed more. Sam and Dean weren’t a big issue anymore and I even caught her and Castiel drinking tea and having a deep conversation in another language. It was all better.

“Mom? May I bake a pie?” “… Yes, do we have the ingredients for that?” I thought about it for a second, “let me check.” I walked to the kitchen and checked all the cabinets and drawers. “We don’t! I’m going to run to the store real quick!” I yelled from the kitchen and walked out the back door to the store. “Hello sweetheart.” “Sir Crowley, how are you today?” He chuckled, “I like your manners. I am well thank you. How are you on this sunny day?” “Me too, manners bring respect, and I am well too thank you very much.” “I couldn’t agree more. Where are you going, if I may ask?” “I am going to the store to buy supplies for a pie, I was feeling creative.” Crowley nodded in agreement, “You better invite Dean when it is done, I swear he has some kind of weird fetish for freshly baked pies.” I laughed, I heard Sam talk about that yes. “I’ll leave you to it then sweetheart.” I looked at him questioning, “Why? You can go with me. Could be fun!” … It was like he didn’t expect that because he looked surprised. I hooked my arm in his and pulled him along. 

“So Crowley, I do have to ask you something. As Sam and Dean told me about what they do, and what Castiel is. Who or what are you?” He stayed quiet for a bit, “I am a companion at times, it is not really important what I am, is it?” “Hmm, I guess not..” We walked in to the store. “What do you need?” I let go of Crowley’s arm, “Apples, another pie mix, I want to make two you see. Oh and cinnamon!” Crowley smiled, “You’ll have Dean in the palm of your hand sweetheart.” “That’s what I’m going for!” Shopping for food with Crowley was more fun than I thought. He didn’t know anything about the way we shop, so I was laughing most of the time. He came back with the most expensive things, “This is ridiculous! Why can’t you get thins!” “I’ll buy this for you.” “You are so simple!” were a few of the things he said a lot in the half an hour we were in the store. I had to constantly drag him away from everything.

While walking back home I spotted Castiel walking to our house as well. “Hey!” I felt a soft breeze and Crowley was gone, “So far for being human…” I mumbled to myself. “Elyssa.” “How nice of you to come by!” “Actually, I came here for your mother.” I lead him inside the house through the garden. “I think she is in the living room.” Castiel nodded and walked on while I stayed in the kitchen starting on my two pies. Nearly half way done, my mom came in to the kitchen with a serious look on her face. “Nah ah, no. I am going to bake my pies, go for a run and shower. Then we will eat my pies. I will get my stuff ready for school tomorrow and go to bed. I have no time for serious stuff.” Moms face went to surprised more than serious now. “I was going to say that I am going on a trip with Castiel for the next holiday and you’ll be staying with Sam and Dean.” … “Alright, great!” I was honestly happy with that. “But that will mean that you will go with them to their home and I expect perfect behavior.” “Yes mom..” “And is it more than a day’s drive so bring enough to do in their car.” “Mom, it will be two more weeks till the holiday. Relax okay? I am going to call Sam and Dean to come over for drinks tonight so we can enjoy my pie.” Mom sighed and nodded, “Alright then, go on.” So I did, I baked my pie, gave Sam and Dean a call. I went for a run to clear my mind, came back and took a long shower. I was dressed in my pj’s when Sam and Dean came over.

“Hey kiddo!” “Sammy”, I grinned and hugged him. “Hey, only I can call him that!” “Dean!” I hugged him as well. “I got you pie? Can I call him Sammy now too?” “Pie… homemade?” I nodded, “Apple.” “You can call him princess tootywoops if you like! Where is the pie?” “Dean!” “What Sammy! The girl got pie!” We all laughed. “Go sit in the living room and I’ll get you all the pie, any preferences to drinks?” “Coffee?” Sam asked. “Beer?” Dean asked. Like I predicted, I walked to the kitchen and picked up the drinks first. Two coffee, one beer and a tea. I walked to the living room where everybody was seated and talking quietly. Nobody thanked me so I walked back to the kitchen and got the pie off the counter. I got the plates and forks as well an brought it back to the living room where I cut the pie and served it to everyone except Castiel, he kindly declined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems like I am writing this mainly for myself but I like it.


End file.
